Sick Day
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: Coming down with a cold as soon as I started to test this game wasn't ideal but I seem to have a very caring game developer by my side that is very willing to help me out. Ray x MC one-shot


**A/N** \- Please be warned that this will take place in V's route. Minor spoilers will be involved but nothing major.

Mystic Messenger and all characters belong to Cheritz.

I always wondered how the boys would react to MC getting sick (seeing how they freak out if you don't eat) so here is my take on Ray's reaction (cause god damn I love Ray!) I am not used to writing in this pov but seeing as I'm sick right now I used my own thoughts and feelings and it just wrote itself out. No beta either so please excuse any mistakes that you see, or kindly put them in the reviews and I'll fix them up! Also this is just a one-shot but would people want to see more like Ray's pov? Or maybe other characters reacting to MC getting sick? Please let me know if you are interested!

Please enjoy!

"Blah" for talking  
 _'Blah'_ for thoughts

* * *

Misery

It was the first thing that flooded into my system as I forced my eyes to open. Taking in the much too pink and much too fancy room around me, confusion was a quick second as my brain tried to restart itself. Memories from the day before, a day that started in hell only to take a left and land me dead center in the Bermuda Triangle of strange situations started to slowly come back to me.

Regardless of all that, my only concern at the moment was a pounding headache and the cactus that had managed to lodge into my throat sometime last night. Sitting up proved to be a horrid idea as well as a flood of coughs only made the cactus grow in size, bringing small tears to the corner of my eyes.

"Of all the..." I trailed off, sighing at the harsh rasp of a noise that came from my mouth. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to talk either and I quickly made a mental note to do as little talking as possible. At least this place gave me that. It was almost too quiet the day before and talking to Ray when he stopped by had been the highlight of the time spent here so far.

Despite what the day had brought, Ray had been a pleasant surprise. A little oddly dressed but whatever makes the man happy was his own business. Speaking of...a glance to the side showed the blue smart phone, several missed texts, calls and chatrooms glowed back at me once unlocked. _'Nooo, so much missed. How late did I sleep? Three pm?! No wonder I have so much stuff here.'_ Shifting around slightly I managed to prop up onto several pillows, only a few small coughs springing up at the movement. _'Alright, missed rooms first, then texts and after that I'll see who called me.'_ Game plan set, I went to work, mildly surprised by the AIs. They had noticed my absence from the chatrooms. _'Ray did such a good job on these. I wonder how long it took him to program all of this...'_ My mind wandered as I read through what was going on, and it was around when 707 started talking about a hacker that a wave of exhaustion swept me under and into darkness.

~Bizz~ ~bizz~ ~bizz~

Waking with a start I glanced around, looking to the phone in my hand that had woken me up with the vibrations. An incoming call was popped onto the screen, and had it been anyone else I would have ignored it, silenced my phone and gone back to sleep. But Ray was in charge of the project, and where I was currently housed. Plus he had been so sweet the other night when we had been talking. _'I wonder if he could restart the game, though it doesn't look like I missed anything important. Probably just starter stuff and gaining trust moments.'_ My thumb slid to the right, answering the phone.

"Oh! You picked up this time! is everything okay? Have you not been enjoying the game? You have not been active in any of the chatrooms today, though I noticed you have read a few of them..." I smiled at the voice on the line though the noise made my head throb. _'I wonder if other game developers work as hard as Ray does for their game. But...did he say this time? He must have been one of the missed calls I had.'_

"I'm sorry Ray." My voice seemed even worse this time and I winced at the feeling talking even created. "I slept in today and missed a lot." A small fit of coughs stopped me from asking if he could reset the game and allow me to start over. Though maybe this would be a good test for real life scenarios.

"Are you alright!? You sound horrible. Did you get sick? I'm so sorry! I should have checked in on you but I was so busy today. Do you need anything? Of course you do, stupid question. Have you eaten anything yet? I was going to bring you brunch but you didn't answer your phone and I didn't want to bother you. You need energy to fight off any illness though. I don't think we have any medicine, none that would help with something like this."

I laughed softly but the noise made his panicked rambling come to a halt. "Ray, it isn't your fault I'm sick. No need to say sorry." I sighed softly, letting my head rest back against the pillows. "Not eaten yet." My voice was getting softer the longer I tried to talk and I shook my head in irritation with it. "No meds needed. Shower, sweatpants, soup and sleep." I nodded my head this time, even though Ray couldn't see it. The four S's that would bring salvation from this cold. _'I doubt there are any sweats hidden in that closet though.'_ I eyed the closet, remembering only dresses and skirts from the day before when I was exploring the room.

"Yes, yes soup! I will make you something easy to eat. Your poor throat sounds like it hurts." His words trailed off, sounding as if my pain brought him pain as well. "I don't think you have any sweatpants in there..." He hesitated as I sighed again, silently agreeing with him about the contents of my current closet. "I can give you a pair of my own!"

I smiled as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I mulled over what I wanted to say but decided to keep it short so it could hopefully be understandable. "You're busy, no need. I've been alone and sick before."

"All the more reason to be there. I know what it is like to be sick and alone." The panicked tone from before was completely gone now, replaced by a firm determination that I had no energy to really fight against. "Give me an hour. Then I'll be with you." All I could do was give a soft okay, my voice pretty much gone from all the talking.

It was so strange, to be cared for so earnestly by someone I had just met. Ray made me feel special and welcomed. But I only had an hour to take a shower now and it was something I really wanted to have done before Ray arrived. A quick trip to the closet and I managed to find a large sweater dress, it wasn't ideal but it would work for the moment. If I was being honest what I really wanted was to soak in a tub of steaming hot water but I didn't have the time, nor the tub, to do such a thing with. Probably for the best cause I doubt I would get out even after three hours if I could keep the water warm. The hot shower did the trick though, easing away the headache a tad and relaxing some tension I hadn't noticed growing through my body.

 _'Shower taken care of at least.'_ Another sigh and a set of coughs followed as I dressed. _'Puffy eyes, chapped lips and a lovely glazed look. Yup, I'm looking fabulous today. So ready to see a hot guy.'_ I rolled my eyes, laughing softly as I made my way back to the bed to curl back into. A quick glance at my phone showed another half hour had to pass before Ray would drop in, though if he would be early, on time, or late was anyone's guess, the poor guy always seemed to be running around like a headless chicken. I closed my eyes, feeling tired from the act of showering and feeling relaxed from the hot water.

* * *

It was the slow and soft feeling of fingers running through my hair that made me open my tired eyes to find concerned eyes looking back at me. "Minty eyes." I coughed again, sure that my words had come out a garbled mess. My hazy mind was still half asleep but I noticed the soft smile that seemed to take over Ray's face from my blurted observation.

"I brought you food and some clothes." The fingers never stopped and I was hesitant to pull away from such a good feeling. How long had it been since someone had run fingers through my hair or done anything to ease my pain? Too long if this is how I was acting. I looked over to the table, seeing a bowl of soup and the pants folded on the bed.

"Thank you." I moved to sit up but another coughing fit racked my body. I grabbed one of the pillows, hugging it to me as I coughed violently into the fabric. It felt like the simple act of coughing was ripping the lining of my throat out and trying to make me choke on it while pounding a few bricks around my brain. A few raspy breaths later and everything was calming back down again when I noticed the hand that had been in my hair was now lightly rubbing my back in an attempt to help me. I looked over, seeing the slightly pained and panicked face of Ray. I gave him a tired smile as he handed me a glass of water I hadn't noticed before. A few small sips soothed my sore throat and I nodded as I set the glass down on the nightstand next to me. _'Okay, clothes first, than soup.'_

I moved carefully, amused to see Ray practically jump from his spot next to my bed to help me up. I waved him away, pointing to the two chairs in the middle of the room. He hesitated, a hand still held out as he watched me. The spark of pain in his eyes at my denial was what spurred me to speak again despite the burning in my throat. "Too many germs." I waved him away again, pointing to the table for him to wait at. Lord only knows what all was festering around me, even more so with that last coughing fit.

"You're...you.." Ray's words stuttered and he came to a stop, just looking at me with wide eyes. I cocked my head to the side, giving him a confused look as I grabbed the sweats he had grabbed for me. "You don't want me sick." The statement made me breath out a soft laugh but I nodded with a smile. I didn't want anyone sick, let alone someone as busy and important as Ray. I would feel so bad if he fell ill because of me. With this in mind I again waved him away, pointing to the table. He seemed to be in a daze, following the unspoken words, to sit down at the table and away from myself and the bed.

With a happy nod I stood up, wobbling only a little with a small dizzy spell before heading to the bathroom. A glance in Ray's direction showed he was now seated at the table, making himself busy with setting up the food. Slipping into the room I shut the door behind me with a small sigh. A quick look at my reflection showed that not much had changed, though I think I looked even paler than earlier if it was possible. It was pushed to the side as I unfolded the pants, pleasantly surprised to see that not only did Ray lend me a pair of sweats, he had added a long-sleeved shirt for me as well. I easily slipped out of the dress and into the new, way more comfortable, clothes. I looked back at my reflection, noticing the red sleeves hung past my fingertips and the shirt itself settled loosely around my frame. Even the pants were too long as they pooled around my feet. I made sure to tie the drawstring to make sure the pants didn't slip any farther down my hips then they had to. _'It would just be my luck to trip or have the pants fall off while walking.'_ The outfit overall was warm, comfortable, and almost most importantly, it smelled amazing. I felt a little silly, sniffing the sleeves of the shirt but I was alone in the bathroom and illness makes you a little loopy, so that's my story and I'm sticking too it.

"Are you alright in there?" The question startled me from the small daze I had fallen into, and my head snapped to the door, happy to find it still closed but Ray must now be on the other side. I must have taken too long to change and worried the poor man. I washed my hands quickly before walking over to the door. Once open I could see that Ray was indeed just beyond the closure. I gave a small smile, pointing to the clothes and hugging my arms around myself. "Oh! I take it you like the clothes? I'm glad they fit okay, though, it seems I am a bit taller." He scanned over the clothes but I simply waved it away, giving him a thumbs up. To me it was perfect. "Your throat must still be really sore...Lets get you some soup, and that should help." Ray again held his hand out for me, and again I waved him away with a raised brow. _'No no Ray. No getting sick for you. Bad enough I had to come down with something. This sharing is not caring.'_ He looked a little put out but nodded, walking back over to the table with me following after him.

I took a seat carefully, not wanting to bump the table and spill anything that was set up. Looking over the soup, I poked at it a few times with the spoon. It wasn't anything I recognized but that didn't surprise me a lot, it wasn't like soup was a normal on my home menu. I glanced over to Ray, noticing him shifting nervously in his seat as I inspected the soup. _'Oh, he must be worried I won't like it._ ' He was too cute. I took a spoonful and place it into my mouth to put him out of his misery.

It was then I decided...Ray was a saint. Let his named be carved onto the sturdiest of stones and placed upon the highest mountain to let the world know how great and amazing this man was. The. soup. was. amazing. Words couldn't even begin to really break down just how good the soup was. Warm, with a creamy texture and flavors that didn't overwhelm my tongue. I hummed in pleasure as I took another few spoonful's, my stomach and throat happy with this offering from the gods. "I take it you like it?" The amusement in Ray's voice caught me off guard slightly but I smiled, setting the spoon down as I had gotten all I could without licking the bowl clean.

"Ray." I paused, happy with the strength of my voice though I had to cough a few times to clear my throat. "Ray, that was the most amazing soup I have ever eaten." I grinned over at him, seeing him relax and preen with the praise. "And while I have my voice, I would like to say thank you again, for the food and the clothes. You didn't have to though I really appreciate it."

"I don't like seeing you sick and hurting. You are my precious tester after all. You are important." Ray moved slightly, cleaning up the meal he had brought in for me as he tried to wave off my thanks.

"Well if you ever get sick I'll care for you too. I hope I don't get you sick, I would feel so terrible after you have been so kind to me." I closed my eyes feeling a lull of sleepiness as I melted into the chair, thus I missed the shocked look in the minty eyes now focused on my form again.

"You...will take care of me? You wouldn't abandon me?" His voice was soft, as if speaking too loud would make me change my mind. With a soft laugh I nodded my head, eyes opening again to make sure he could see the nod and sincerity in my gaze.

"Of course I would take care for you. No matter what. You are taking care of me after all." I yawned, eyeing the bed that seemed much to far away at the minute. I simply huddled deeper into the chair, enjoying the warmth from the clothes and soup Ray had provided for me. "I'm sorry. I'm getting sleepy again." I rubbed my eyes with one of the sleeves, fighting back another yawn. "I probably am not good company right now. Or healthy company to be around." My eyes closed as I rested my head back against the chair. Now that I was full and warm it seemed like my body was done with the real world and wanted nothing more than to sleep away what it could.

"Huh?" I jerked a few seconds later, feeling my body being lifted up from the chair. "R-ray?"

"Hush princess. I'm putting you to bed. You are falling asleep in the chair and sleeping like that will only hurt you more when you wake up."  
I felt myself being settled into Ray's arms, my head resting on his chest. I gave a small hum of protest but had no energy to fight against the man that was now walking me over to the massive bed that he had given me here. "You smell good..." I listened to the soft laugh that rumbled under my ear from the sleepy comment. But it was the sound of Ray's heart beating that lulled me to sleep before we even reached the bed.

* * *

Darkness greeted me when I woke next, my phone the only light with a small blinking green dot to inform me of missed messages. I coughed softly a few times, happy to feel my throat was better than the last time I had woken up, though my head still felt fuzzy with some pain. I snagged the phone, checking the time which was now 11pm. I noticed even more messages and chatrooms missed from the hours I had slept away. With a groan I sat myself up, flipping through what I had missed in the chatrooms before clearing the missed calls and starting to respond back to the texts. My thumb froze over one name, noticing Ray had messaged me a few times since visiting me.

 **Ray:** I hope you are feeling better when you read this! You looked so sick I had a hard time leaving you.

 **Ray** : Actually, I had a hard time setting you down...

 **Ray:** You fell asleep in my arms, so trusting and cute.

 **Ray:** I never wanted to let you out of my grasp or sight.

 **Ray:** I was so worried when you had that coughing fit, you looked so weak and pale.

 **Ray:** But even in that state you worried about getting me sick. You are such a caring person. Truly an Angel sent to me.

 **Ray:** You probably didn't realize, but I stayed with you for as long as I could before the servers needed work again. I didn't want to take my eyes off you.

 **Ray:** Even now I want to run back to your bedside to make sure you are okay.

 **Ray:** You make my heart...do weird things. When I saw you in my clothes, when I saw you smile despite the pain you had been in.

 **Ray:** ...I don't really know what this feeling is...

 **Ray:** You consume my every thought and even now I should be working but you haunt my brain.

 **Ray:** I hope you stay. I want you to stay with me.

 **Ray:** Let me take care of you forever.

 **Ray:** Be my Angel.


End file.
